With the rapid development of scientific technology, human-machine interaction modes are not limited to through a mouse and/or a keyboard. A higher level human-machine interaction concept puts forward a huge demand on the interactive mode. Currently, speech recognition, motion sensing technologies and the like are research focuses of scientific researchers.
A new generation of motion sensing devices based on motion sensing technologies can rely on real-time capture of user actions to achieve an input function. As a motion sensing device does not interact by direct contact but interacts through a user's body actions directly. An interaction between the user and a terminal by this mode can improve the user's human-machine interaction experience.
At present, devices with a motion-sensing interaction function are more and more popular, and motion sensing technologies are also more and more applied in human-machine interaction, e.g., motion-sensing rehabilitation equipments and motion sensing games, etc. However, a motion sensing device has a high requirement on a use environment, including a distance, an ambient light or the user's clothes, as well as an angle, etc. Particularly in the use process, for instance, in processes of playing some motion sensing games, as a user is in a moving state, occasional failure of human body tracking is inevitable.